New World High
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Lucy, Anne, and Sabo are new students at New World High school. They had to move because of certain things that happened at there old town. How will they cope with it and can they fit in? Fem!Luffy, Fem!Ace [On Hiatus]
1. Moving!

Well here is New World High pt 1. This is the opening pt 1 because I just realized that there is two parts before the actual story starts. This is for the poll that I have up to help my dear readers understand what each story is about. BTW I have a poll up. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Do we have to move, Sabo?" a girl at the age of 16 asked. She was wearing blue daisy dukes, black tube top with a red vest unbuttoned, black cone heels, and a straw hat. "The government will be after us, so we have to go Lucy," an 18-year old male replied. He wore dark blue jeans, white tee-shirt with a blue jacket, black dress boots, and a bluish-black top hat with goggles around his neck. "What about Dadan and the others!?" she argued. "They'll be fine! Now c'mon we have to meet up with Makino tomorrow, and I highly doubt that you and Sleeping Beauty can drive!" he replied.

She sighed and went inside the car. It was a nice car, well it being a 2014 Acura TL Concept and Sabo had gotten it as a birthday present. "Ne, Anne, you ready?" she asked poking the girl beside her. "Never been. Tell me when were there or there's food," she said before making her orange hoodie a pillow and fell asleep. Anne was wearing black low-rise shorts, an orange tube top with an unbutton red collar shirt, black Frye harness boots and an orange cowboy hat with beads. Lucy sighed again and looked out the window," Let's get this over with," Sabo muttered and started the car.

23 hours later~

"We're finally here!" Anne said getting out the car and stretching. "I'm going to see Makino, you two start packing up," Sabo said. He looked for any cars and started walking there. "Aw," Lucy whined laying on the grass. "C'mon, Let's go," Anne said holding out her hand. Lucy gladly took it and started to dust her self off. Sabo came back and saw them sitting down playing truth or dare on the driveway. He stared at them for a moment before sighing and walked to the door to unlock it. "We have to unpack you guys," he said. They looked at each other then at him Lucy tilting her head and Anne looking pissed.

"Why," they said at the same time. "Because we have to, and if you don't there will be no meat for the rest of the week (that rhymed, ha ha)," he said. Sabo turned around and started counting only to stop at," One." and smile. He turned around, again, and saw Anne and Lucy holding a big box. "Where does this go?" Anne said as nice as she could. "In the kitchen," he said pointing to the area. And that's how most of the day went: Sabo telling Anne and Lucy where to put stuff and cleaning because I'm lazy and don't feel like writing about them moving stuff.

**x**xx Afterwards xx**x**

"What did I just do!?" Lucy yelled laying on the floor. "Clean," Sabo and Anne said. "Vraiment?" she said looking at the two. "Mmh. Pourquoi?" Sabo asked. "Well who cares! Let's go get some McD's," Anne yelled. She stole the keys from Sabo and ran to the car. "You're not suppose to drive my car!" Sabo yelled and fan after her. Lucy stayed there laying on the floor until she realized what happened. "Don't leave me behind!" Lucy yelled going after the two.

* * *

Translations:

Vraiment(French): really

Pourquoi(French): why

Putting this out for the world: **Lucy**, _Sabo_, and Anne speaks **Brazilian Portuguese**, _French_, Italian, and English. The rest of the stories shall be posted tomorrow because I'm tired and I just had to type this again because I accidently deleted it the first time. Sneak Peak of chapter 2:

"Sabo!" Anne yelled. "What!?' he said entering the kitchen. "We need food." Lucy chirped sitting on the counter. "You woke me up at 12:29 in the afternoon just because your hungry!" he yelled at them. "Yeah, why?" Lucy said.

Au revoir tout le monde~


	2. New house!

hello again! Here is chapter two of New World High. This is the last filler before I acutally put the plot for it. Translations on the bottom PS if I have anything wrong will someone tell me please because I am currently learning French and Portuguese(Brazilian) and just check on my profie to see but I'm not advance, well I sorta don't even know most of the basics. soooo?

I do not own One Piece or Sleeping Beauty(but I'm probably am going to use the phrase a lot). I only own the Plot(If I have one that is)

* * *

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," Anne sang poking a lump under some blankets in a bed. "Mais cinco minutos." the lump murmured moving around. "I guess you don't want breakfast," Anne said turning around. "Manha?" the lump said sitting up and revealing itself to be Lucy. She slide off of her bed only wearing a red long tee-shirt and had a bed head(when doesn't she). "Eu gostaria de um café?" she asked. "Certo," Anne said rolling her eyes. Anne started walking to the kitchen with Lucy following her like a baby duckling, rubbing her eyes. "Coffee's almost done," Anne said walking to the counter.

The kitchen was actually nice, well the whole house was nice. A five bedroom, four and a half bathroom two story house with two fire places and only cost $27,500(or so she thinks). The kitchen had black and white checkered tile floor, white marble countertop, and black cupboards and cabinets. The stove was in the middle of the kitchen with tile on its sides, the sink on the right wall and the refrigerator on the left wall. "Aqui você vai," Anne said holding out the cup to Lucy. "Obrigada," Lucy said drinking some of it. "Teaesh esh bueteer," she said sticking out her tongue. "Sabo can you cook some food?" Anne yelled. "Anne! Você said we tivemos food!" Lucy yelled pouring some cream in her coffee. "Well I lied, and stick to English please," she said. "Fine," she said sticking out her tongue.

"Sabo!" Anne yelled again. "What!?" he said entering the kitchen. "We need food," Lucy said sitting on the counter. "You woke me up at 12:29 p.m. on a Saturday just because you were hungry?!" he said in disbelief. "Yeah, why?" Lucy said. "Vous allez être la mort de moi," he said. He spun on his heel and went upstairs, strait to his room and slammed the door. "Coffee?" Lucy asked holding out a mug. Anne stared at her before shrugging, "Sure why not," and took the mug. They sat on the counter sipping coffee until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Lucy said jumping off the counter. She walked through the breakfast nook and went to the family room to get the door. "Olá!" she said smiling. "Oh, um, is Sabo here?" a lady asked. She had dark lime green hair and wore a bandanna over part of her hair. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a pink vest and orange long skirt and sneakers. "Just a minute," Lucy said then she turned around. "Sabo!" she yelled, "You can come inside," she said to the lady. "Thank you," she said smiling. They walked to the kitchen and saw Anne on the phone. "Cosa vuoi: pollo o manzo?" she asked. "Pollo and your doing it again," Lucy replied. Anne shot her a glare befor walking to the dining room.

Lucy grabbed another mug and poured some coffee in it. "Coffee?" she asked the lady. "Thank you," she said taking the mug. Lucy sat back on the counter and they waited for Sabo, both sipping their drink. "Lucy what do you mean a lady is here to see me?" Sabo said standing in the doorway. "Like I said, a lady's here to see you. Simple as that," she said. He went in the kitchen and sighed. "Why are you only wearing a shirt," he asked. "Cuz it comfty. Why is that bad?" she said. "No, but just remember to put pants on next time," he said. "Okay," she chirped and handed him a cup of coffee. "So Makino, do you know any places for a job for them," he asked. The lady name 'Makino' had to think before answering: "I'm hiring at my café, and those two can work there if it's okay." The doorbell rang as soon as she got done saying that and Anne walked through the kitchen only to be stopped by Sabo. "What the hell! I have to get the food," she hissed at him. "Not dressed like that you will," he said and went to get the door. She looked at herself only to be clad in a red bra and baggy flame pattern pants. She 'tsk' under her breath and turned around only to be fact to face with Makino. You know those awkward moments when you meet someone new after doing something horrible to that person the first time and you have to apologize to them in front of the whole class, yeah it was like that.

"Um, excuse me," she said her face red. She then ran up to her room and proceeded to find a tee-shirt somewhere in her room and put it on. By the time she did all that they were still in the kitchen waiting on her. "Better?" she huffed crossing her arms. "Better. Now let's talk about your new jobs over lunch," he said walking to the dining room. Makino followed him with Lucy behind her until she stopped. They both looked at each other shocked. "Jobs?!" they yelled and ran into the dinning room. "Yes jobs. Somebody's has to pay the bills," he stated, then gave the take-out boxes to each individual. "So why not all of us?" Lucy started eating, but Anne just looked at him waiting for an answer. "You do know we're rich," she deadpanned and started to eat her food. "Why yes we are rich but you two need some real-life experience. well mostly you," he said point his chopsticks at her. "M-me?! What about her!?" she said hotly. Lucy looked up owlishly at the two but ignored them and continued eating. "Well, unlike you, she has some manners," he said. "Hey guys-," "I have manners! I just choose not to use them!" she yelled. "Guys-," "Are you sure it's just that?!" he yelled. "GUYS!" Lucy yelled. "What!?" they snapped both with a pissed look on their face. "Makino left a note because **someone** keeps arguing," she yelled. Lucy handed the note Sabo and took the rest of the food. "I'm getting groceries, since apparently I have a job and need to be responsible," she called and slammed the door.

* * *

Translations~

Mais cinco minutos- five more minutes

Manha- morning

Eu gostaria de um café- I would like a coffee

Certo- right

Aqui você vai- here you go

Obrigada- Thank you (Informal)(Female)

Anne! Você said we tivemos food- Anne! You said we had food

Vous allez être la mort de moi- You two are going to be the death of me

Olá- hello

cosa vuoi: pollo o manzo- What do you want: chicken or beef

Pollo- Chicken

edit at 10:06 p.m.

A/N: Okay everybody. You might hate me but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. It's not school or anything, since I'm out of school and currently we are having no family problems, it's just that I have no clue with what I'm doing with my stories. In other words I need time to write out my story plot and everything. The only story that I know that can be updated is: The Mad Hatter, The Cat the fish and the flames, and New World High. And that's only because I wrote out The Mad Hatter and the other two stories it's doing the whole review so the next chapter can go up. Not all are my stories are on hiatus yet. It's probably going to be the last chapters posted this week. I'm sorry for this, really.


	3. Please read (Don't review just PM me)

Hi guys I know it's been a while with update, seeing as it's April and I haven't truly updated since September-ish, but I will still write these stories.

**But remember I have a life too you guys.**

I'm in the middle of getting ready for exams, I have choir/theater stuff to deal with, and I'm grounded at the moment(typing this while my mom is working).

**Please stop spamming me with questions about updating.**

I'm not going to stop writing my stories, even if it takes a few years or smth. Who knows how long it will actually take to write them all *shrugs*.

I can still work on The cat, the fish, and the flames but that's it. The rest are going to have to wait until like the last week of May.

Stories I can't work on:

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune

Lost and Found (I have a draft but guys just read the A/N message on the last chapter and give me an idea. _I cant move this story forward unless y'all give me **something**_)

The Shinigami of Team 7 (Re-writing all of this)

How Far Can You Go? (One chapter semi done)

How do YOU think we act? (I have two chapters semi done)

The Mad Hatter (I re-started this on my tablet. My mom took my tablet.)

New World High (I'm probably going to delete)

I'm really sorry about not posting anything but guys please stop asking for updates. Please. Stop with the "I'll kill you if you don't update" crap too. You know who you are. Don't do that or it really will be longer for me to update. Name-calling doesn't help either. I don't care if you're just joking, stop it. I'm on this website to do something I enjoy and all this crap isn't giving me good vibes with writing and making me wanna stop. I'm doing what I love and I hope yall can chill with the harassment(you know who you are) and repeated questions.

I'm sorry if I sound needy but you guys need to accept my boundaries before you can ask for anything.

If you want to talk about my stories you can go to my twitter ( animequeen23 or farmer_bean) or tumblr (coolcatsunite)

Thanks for listening and I hope you can understand,

Fruitstogether


End file.
